The New Pirate Era
by lordawesome1
Summary: Set over five-hundred years after the original One Piece. A seventeen year old boy named Ezra D. Carson dreams of becoming a pirate. When he receives the fabled Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit as a gift from his grandfather he is able to make his dream come true. With his new found powers he forms his own pirate crew, the Zephyr Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To all my other readers of my other two stories, I apologize for not being fast with my updates, and I apologize for starting yet another story, but I just wanted to write this story so bad. Do not worry my Soul Eater fanfic will be updated sometime next week, but my Digimon fanfic will not be updated for a while, because I'm going to finish off the first arc in one big update. Now on to new business, I have never read any One Piece fanfiction, even though it's one of my favorite animes, so a flash forward story like this is a probably a dime a dozen for all I know. Keep in mind I have not finished watching the anime, nor has the anime or manga been completed, so this is a possible future to the world set hundreds of years later, in modern times to be exact, remember it's in an alternate universe. This will have some OCish things, characters, islands, Devil Fruit powers, etc. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but that would be awesome if I did, sadly I don't.

* * *

**Chapter One: A new adventure begins! Ezra D. Carson, pirate captain or slacker student?**

The ocean was a rich blue, while the sky above was a light-tinted orange and pink, meaning that the sun was setting for the day. At that point not a sound could be heard on the open waters, except for the occasional squawk of seagull or the mild of movement of the ship as it passed through the calm waters. The ship in question was a large caravel craft with lanterns, which were lit and steadily glowing brighter as the sky began to grow darker. The flags and sail on the ship had the same insignia Jolly Roger on them, a skull and cross bones wearing a brown Fedora and holding a knife in its teeth, which was surrounded by lightning bolts and wind; this is the mark of one of the new pirate groups in the world, the Zephyr pirates.

Only a few people were visible on the surface, one in question was sitting on the figurehead of the ship, which was shaped like a white dragon. He was a boy who seemed to be about seventeen, he was tall and lean, and light-skinned. He had short black hair and blue eyes; he wore a brown Fedora hat, a black polo shirt, blue jeans, and red flip-flops. He was enjoying the peace and quiet until he heard a giant splashing noise coming from behind him. He turned and saw that the other members of his crew were gathered around the right side of the ship; he got up from his seat and went over to join them. "Hey what is that?" he heard one of them ask. "There's something down there," another one said. He gathered behind his crew and joined with them in their curiosity, though he already partially knew what it was, after all they were in the Calm Belt. After a few more seconds a Sea King appeared out of the ocean, the crew had already seen many Sea Kings but they paled in comparison to this one; it was a giant red demon with bull-like features, which towered over the ship like a colossus. "This one is huge!" one of the crew members explained. "What do we do, this Sea King looks like it's invincible!" another one shouted.

The boy stepped up and made his way through the crowd to better see the Sea King, "Out of my way, move it," he said as he nudged through the crowd.

The rest of the crew looked to the boy who just appeared at the front of the group, "Captain Carson," one crewman said.

The boy named Carson smiled, "I'll take care of this," he turned back to his crew, "You might want to stand back though."

The other members of the crew stepped back a couple feet, as Carson drew closer to the Sea King. The Sea King glared down at him, and let loose a devastating roar at the boy. He remained unfazed and simply reached into his jeans' pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, which he put on as he smirked. "You don't scare me you overgrown fish," he raised up both of his hands, "**Rumble-Rumble Spark Flares!**" he yelled as ten bolts of electricity erupted out of his fingertips and flew to the Sea King, shocking him on touch. After a minute Carson stopped his attack, leaving the Sea King electrocuted and dead, causing it to fall back into the water. Carson turned back to his crew, "Looks like we're eating barbecued Sea King tonight guys."

The crew erupted into noise, applauding the Captain's work, "Nice job Carson!" one shouted. Another one exclaimed, "That's our Captain!" Then they all cheered, "Carson, Carson, Carson, Carson…" the shouted, as Carson laughed in triumph.

"Carson, Carson, Carson," Carson heard someone say as he felt someone shake him, "Carson-kun," someone whispered. Carson opened his eyes and saw that the sunset sky, the blue sea, the magnificent ship, and his crew were all gone; and what was replaced was a classroom filled with students, and the one who woke him up was a girl that sat in the desk in front of him, Takeida Kamisa. She was light-skinned also; her face was lightly covered in freckles, and she had brown hair, which was in pigtails, and lavender colored eyes.

Carson yawned, "Kamisa-chan," he blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes, and then he yawned again, "Why did you wake me up, I was having a great dream?" he asked.

"We only have ten more minutes of class and then we get to go home, can you please try to stay awake until then?" she whispered.

Carson nodded, "I guess, but you owe me a good dream," he said getting a smile in response from her. Kamisa then turned back around to the front of the classroom. Carson than looked to the windows on the other side of the classroom, and rested his head on his palm. 'I specifically chose this spot in the back to sleep, and Kamisa has to ruin it by sitting back here with me,' he thought and then he sighed, 'She always has to ruin my fun; well at least she can't stop me from daydreaming.' He stared out the window, looking beyond the school, beyond the town, beyond the island, back to the wide open sea. He turned his eyes to himself seeing that he was still in his boring school uniform, a blue dress shirt, a black tie, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He looked to Kamisa, wearing her school uniform, a blue blouse with matching skirt, black knee-high socks and matching black shoes. He sighed, 'Back to normal boring life,' he thought to himself, and then turned his attention back to the window. The ten minutes seemed to roll on forever in Carson's case until finally the bell sounded its saving grace. He slowly got out of his desk and collected his things as the other students filed out of the classroom. When he was about to leave he felt something, or someone, grab his hand. He turned around and saw that Kamisa was holding his hand, "What are you doing Kamisa-chan?"

"Why don't we walk home together?" she asked, "We haven't done that in a while."

Carson retracted his hand, "I don't think so, I've got some things to think about," he walked towards the door.

"Please Carson-kun, we haven't really talked outside of school in months, I miss hanging out with you," she begged.

Carson sighed, "Fine, let's go," he said defeated. Kamisa smiled and followed him out the door. The pair walked down the hall towards the school's exit, 'Jeez, Kamisa has been seriously clingy lately; I've got to find a way to get her off my back,' he thought to himself. He tried to quicken his pace to make it to the exit before her and ditch her, but she stopped him by grabbing his hand, and encaging it in her own, 'Ugh, she must have known what I was going to do.'

"So, what did you dream about today Carson-kun?" she asked, trying to drag out a conversation with him.

"The usual," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, so what adventure did the Zephyr pirates have today?" she said giggling slightly.

"Well if you must know I stopped a giant Sea King single handedly," he said with a smile, 'It has been a while since we really talked, Kamisa is one of the few people in my life who I feel that I can connect with, why do I keep trying to shut her out?' he asked himself.

"You mean single handedly with those Devil Fruit powers you have," she corrected.

Carson sighed, "Yeah, the Rumble-Rumble Fruit's power is awesome no question about it."

The two walked out of the school building and passed the main gate, which held the school's name engraved in it, _Shijumaki High _School. "That reminds me I looked up that yesterday in the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia, and it said that the previous Power Holder of it was a power-hungry man from the Sky Islands who thought he was God," Kamisa stated.

"Yeah, Eneru, he was the worst kind of person who could obtain that power, but that was hundreds of years ago, and you can really blame a Devil Fruit for the actions of the person who ate it," Carson retorted.

"I also read all about its power, I could see why if you ever wanted to eat a Devil Fruit that would be your one and only choice, but why would you want to eat a Devil Fruit in the first place Carson-kun; you know that it makes you lose your ability to swim forever."

"Not forever, just until you die, and then the Power Holder passes on and the Devil Fruit that they ate is reincarnated," Carson said.

"Well either way it's not like you're ever going to be able to get that fruit, considering it's somewhere on the other side of the world."

Carson scoffed, "Shows what you know, the day I turn eighteen I'm going to leave the island, and go exploring around the world until I find it."

Kamisa frowned and then stopped the two of them right when they were so close to their neighborhood, "You always say that, every time one of us mentions the outside world the first thing you do is say that you're going to leave when you get older." Kamisa remained silent for a moment, and then she started to cry, "And it's all because you have a stupid dream of being a pirate!" she yelled at him.

Carson frowned and released his from her grasp, "It's not stupid, I've told you I wanted to be a pirate since we were little."

"Every little kid dreams of being a pirate, but you know what happens they grow up and realize it's a stupid dream, which they will probably die for!" she yelled some more, as more tear drops fell down her face.

"Well you know what's another stupid thing little kids do, hold hands, but that doesn't stop you from grabbing onto mine every time we do something together!" he yelled back. He calmed down and the he asked, "Kamisa-chan what's with you today, you have never called my dream stupid before, but now you're acting crazy, what's going on with you?"

Kamisa wiped her tears and then she walked on ahead of him, "You really are stupid," she said flatly, and then ran to her house.

Carson looked down to the ground and saw a pebble; he kicked it and cursed, "Dammit!" He then ran to the house opposite of Kamisas's; he looked to the other house for a second and then went inside his own.

* * *

_Narrator:_

_The year is 2014; a little over five-hundred years have passed since the Great Pirate Era came to an end. The greatest rookie pirate of that century, Monkey D. Luffy, surprised everyone as he and his pirate crew found the One Piece, the greatest pirate treasure in the world, giving him the legendary title of King of the Pirates. The World Government was especially shocked by the surprising turn of events; Straw-hat Luffy always being a thorn in their side had once again caused confusion that shocked their very core. During this confusion the Rebel Resistance led by Luffy's father, Monkey D. Dragon, rode in and took control on the World Government, thus exposing their horrifying secrets to the world._

_Terrified of the corruptness and dark sense of justice that the World Government had against pirates and anyone who would not join them, the civilians who were allied with the World Government rallied under support of Dragon's Resistance. In a few short years the Navy and World Government was brought down in entirety to rebuild a better and peaceful world. Dragon and his Resistance created the new organization for the world named the Union of Peace. _

_Under this new form or organization everyone had the freedom not to rally with them as they did with the World Government, and all pirates were given special pardons to allow them to be free once again to return to their normal lives now that the One Piece had finally been claimed. Some pirate groups chose to stay on the seas in hopes of one day once again finding a treasure such as the One Piece, and claiming it for their own. Monkey D. Luffy, having fulfilled his dream of being King of the Pirates continued to travel along with his crew, helping them fulfill their dreams as well, along with one of the former Warlords of the Sea, Boa Hancock, who soon became the wife of the Pirate King. _

_After time the Straw-hat crew, and all other famous pirates of that era as well, passed away. But the descendants of those pirates still roam the high seas as of today still searching for great adventure. Which brings us to this new story, about a boy named Ezra D. Carson, who has a dreamed of being a pirate since he was a child. He plans on leaving the island where he was born and raised, Shijumaki, when he turns eighteen in search of adventure, but what he doesn't know is that his adventure will begin sooner than expected. _

* * *

A/N: Okay that's the prologue hopefully I will get next chapter up soon. If you like what I have written so far please review, and if you have any questions for me review. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a month since I've uploaded this story and so far no one's reviewed. Hopefully when I update a little more I'll get one or two reviews. Here's chapter two, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, the guy who owns it is a creative genius.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A gift from grandfather. Carson's life changes as he knows it.**

Carson went into his house and slammed the door in frustration. He then took a deep breath to calm himself, and then proceeded to remove his shoes and bag and leave them next to the door. Carson then heard a rambling voice coming from a room down the hall, "Iz that's yew bro." He sighed, 'Great sis is drunk again,' he thought; he went down the hall to the living room where he found his sister, Ezra D. Lauren, lying on the couch. Carson scanned the room and saw many empty beer cans on the table next to her, and the computer in the corner was untouched. He then looked to Lauren and saw that she was still in the same clothes as this morning, a blue strap t-shirt and gray sweatpants; her brown hair was in a crumpled pony tail, her blue eyes were hazy, and she had a slight blush on her cheeks which all pointed that she was drunk.

"Uh, nee-chan you reek of booze," Carson said holding his nose.

Lauren giggled, "What's I hads ones ore maybe two drwinks."

Carson motioned to the table, "Yeah sure you did," he said, causing Lauren to giggle again. He sighed again, "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" he asked, which Lauren nodded to. Carson went into the kitchen and then came back a minute later; he then gave Lauren the water, which she immediately guzzled down. Another minute passed and Lauren's blush began to fade away, showing that she was beginning to summer up.

"So I guess this means you didn't get to writing your novel again today huh nee-chan?"

Lauren sat up on the couch, "I was about to when you left for school, but I got writer's block and I thought a beer would get my creative juices flowing, then I had another and then before I knew it I drank the whole day away," she responded and then giggled again.

Carson sat down next to her, "Maybe you wouldn't get writer's block if you chose to write a biographical piece instead of a novel, I mean that's what all the other writers are doing, and they get paid for it." Lauren punched Carson in the arm hard, "Ow!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"When I'm finished with my novel I'll get tons of money, you'll see," her eyes turned white and her teeth turned to fangs, as she gave Carson an excruciating noogie, "And then I'll wipe that smug smirk off your face you little brat." Carson then retracted in pain and Lauren leaned back on the couch, "Besides I don't want to write a boring biography," Lauren looked down to her glass and started to trace her finger around the edge. "All the people who write them are too focused on the past, sure there were interesting people all throughout our world's history, but by writing stories about those people it makes us live in the past; I want to be a creative writer because I want to make a story that will make people feel good about the era that we live in."

Carson smiled, 'Sis can be really deep sometimes,' he thought, and then he spoke, "But still there's the fact that you haven't even got a topic for your novel yet, nee-chan," he said which caused Lauren to wince.

Then she sunk back further into the couch, "You're right I'm a useless writer," she said as waterfalls of tears ran down her face. Carson sweat dropped at his older sister.

Then he sighed, "I didn't mean it, I'm sure when you get started writing your novel is going to be great," he said with a smile.

Lauren's tears faded extremely fast, "You really think so?" she asked, which Carson nodded to. She stood up abruptly and punched the air, "Yeah, look out world, Ezra D. Lauren is gonna write a kick-ass novel!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Carson sweat dropped again, 'And sometimes she can also be… eccentric.'

Lauren then seemed to be brimming with confidence, "Okay new plan I'm going to make the two of us dinner and then I'm going to start on the novel."

"Yeah you may want to add take a shower to that list," Carson said, which quickly earned him another punch, "Ow!" he yelped.

Lauren frowned at him and then smiled, "Yeah I guess you're right," Lauren turned to head upstairs. When she was climbing she then yelled back downstairs, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, while you were at school a package came for you, I left it in your room, I think it's from grandpa."

As the last words hit him Carson raced upstairs at lightning-fast speed, nearly knocking over Lauren, but instead just making her spin around and causing her to get dizzy. He ran into his room and bolted it shut; he didn't need his nosey older sister prying on his business. Carson scanned the room and saw a medium-sized, brown paper wrapped box lying on his wardrobe; he lunged for the box and jumped onto his bed, package in tow. He sat up on the bed and eyed the brown box curiously, 'Something from grandpa, I haven't heard anything from him for a whole year and now he sent me something.' Carson took a few more moments observing the package, wondering what could be inside; then finally he ripped the brown paper off and opened the box.

The first thing he saw inside was a piece of paper that was neatly folded; he grabbed it and unfolded it, and found that it was a letter from his grandfather. He read it to himself imagining his grandfather was the one reading it.

_Dear Carson, _

_Sorry I haven't written to you in a while, I've been doing nothing but exploring for the past year now, trying to find out information of incredible value. In my travels across the sea, I met some interesting characters who had one thing in common with me, the pursuit of romanticism. Heh, heh, heh, now don't worry I didn't join a pirate crew; I'm too old for that much adventure. However we have joined forces for a brief period of time to follow up on the information I found, knowing you probably want to know what it is; well it's not confirmed yet, but I think I've done what pirates for the last five hundred years have been trying to do, I believe I've found a trail on an even greater treasure than the One Piece! _

_I heard a rumor that when the One Piece was claimed by the Straw Hat pirates, the treasure itself was split among the members of the crew and the other rookie pirate groups that made up The Worst Generation. The made a solemn pirate vow that one day when they were near death they would gather up the remaining treasure and hide it in a new location not know to anyone but them. You know of course that the One Piece wasn't the only treasure of that time, but it was by far the greatest; so the vow went on to the descendants of the pirates, who still roam the high seas today. The descendants would gather up all treasure throughout the whole world and gather them in the same location as the One Piece. I believe that now all the treasure in the world remains in that one location, making this treasure at least a hundred times greater than the One Piece._

_You may be asking yourself why am I telling you this, well it's because I believe it's your turn now Carson. From when you were a little boy you've always told me that you wanted to be a pirate, and now I think it's time that you live that dream. Find yourself a pirate crew and come meet me on the sea, I'll be waiting, and then you and I will uncover the treasure together. I think these things I included in the box will help you, especially that; I think it's the one you wanted._

_ Sincerely yours, _

_Grandfather _

Caron read over the letter twice, and the last paragraph struck a chord within him, 'It's time to make my dream come true, but I'm not eighteen yet; grandpa thinks I'm ready though.' Carson looked out the window next to his bed, he looked past the other houses and out past the rest of the island, down to the sea. '_"Grandpa when I grow up want be a pirate and go out on adventures at sea like you do." Oh, then you're going have to get very strong then, there are some pretty tough people who roam the sea." "I'll be the strongest one of all, and I'm going to go down in history as a pirate legend, like Monkey D. Luffy." "Heh, heh, heh, I have no doubt in my mind.",' _Carson thought of a conversation he had with his grandfather long ago. 'Maybe it is the right time, it's all I can think about nowadays after all,' he smiled and then looked back into the box.

His eyes widened when he saw the first thing in the box; it was the brown fedora from his dream, the same fedora that belonged to his grandfather, 'He does think I'm ready,' Carson smiled. He then looked back into the box and saw something else that surprised him, it was a fruit. He picked it up out of the box and observed it; it was shaped like a pear and was yellow , and it had a pattern going all around it shaped like lightning bolts. Carson's eyes immediately widened, "No way!" he exclaimed as he dropped the fruit on his bed and sprung to his desk, where he grabbed a large book titled, _Devil Fruit Encyclopedia_, he turned through the pages and found the fruit description he was looking for, the Rumble-Rumble fruit. He looked at the picture shown in the book and looked at the fruit lying on his bed, there was no doubt, the fruits matched.

"It is," Carson moved back to his bed and picked up the fruit again, "It's the Rumble-Rumble fruit, grandpa found it." Then a thought came to him, 'If I eat this I'll gain the power of lightning, but then I'll lose my ability to swim,' Carson frowned, 'God, it's one thing to want to have a Devil Fruit but actually eating one, it's a huge decision that will affect my life, what should I do?' Then another thought came to him, 'But grandpa got this especially for me, he believes that I can be a great pirate even if I can't swim,' Carson smiled, "Well then I guess it's settled, here goes nothing." Carson leaned in and took a huge chomp out of the fruit, and then he kept eating until nothing was left but the core, which he dropped on the bed, being unable to hold on to it because one thought kept racing through his head. "Uh, that is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted in my life!" he yelled, and then covered his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter two, hope I get some reviews for this one, see you next time.


End file.
